Hirkala
Player bio Name(s): Hirkala First Mafia Game: Pirates of Penzance Mafia (Era 5) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Game(s): Warcraft III Battle, Amber Mafia Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since June 2010 * Known as "Lord of Combat, God of Sarcasm", he prefers playing as a Goodie * Favourite part of Mafia: The thrill of a plan coming together * Known flaws: His addiction * Member of The Bullseye Club * Admin of MafiaManiac Wiki * Head Ambassador of MafiaManiac and Ambassador to BD Awards *MVP Awards (7 won) *#'MVP' of UN Mafia *#'MVP' of Soul of the Fire Mafia *#'MVP' of Amber Mafia *#'MVP' of Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings *#'MVP' of Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia *#'MVP' of Vampire Knight Mafia *#'MVP' of Amber Mafia III *Brandos (11 Nominations / 4 Wins)] *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2010, won *#Nominated for Best Host 2010, lost to Unreality *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2010 for Serenity Mafia, lost to Warcraft III Battle *#Nominated for Biggest Recruiter 2010, won *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2010, lost to EDM *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2010, won *#Nominated for Best Host 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011, lost to Sakura-chan *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2011, lost to FatTony *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game Move 2018, won Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Angel Mafia *Mirror Mafia (co-hosted) *Trainers Manual Mafia (co-hosted) *Trainers Manual Mafia II On MafiaManiac (MM) *Serenity Mafia *Movie Mafia *Angel Mafia II: Season 1 *Revelation Mafia II *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - game stopped *Angel Mafia III: Season 2 *Cut-Throat Mafia *Redwall Mafia II: Redwall Mafia Record Overall 43-47 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *UMM V - replaced *Dual Personality Mafia 2 - replaced *Languages Mafia - replaced Goodie 19-23 *Era 5.1 MM *#Mario Mafia II - Won (Survived) *#House of Cards Mafia - Won (Survived) *#Nightmare before Mafia - Won (First to die - D1) *#Glitch Mafia - Lost (Died N3) *Era 5.2 BD *#Pirates of Penzance Mafia - Won (Died N5*) *#Secret of Mana Mafia - Lost (Died N4*) *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Lost (Died N1) *Era 6.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia - Won (Died N2) *#Revelation Mafia - Lost (Died N1 and D3*) *#Dungeons and Dragons Mafia - Won (Died N2) *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Lost (MVP) (Died N3) *#Serial Killer Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Vote Manip Mafia - Won (Died N2) *#Bag o' Tricks Mafia - Lost (Died N3) *#The Wire - Lost (lynched D5) *#Never Never Land - Lost (Died N3) *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost (Died N4) *Era 6.2 BD *#UN Mafia II - Lost (Survived) *#Sholay Mafia - Lost (Died N3) *Era 7.1 MM *#Full Metal Alchemist Mafia - Won (Died D1) *#Manga Mafia 2 - Won (Survived) *#Disgaea II Mafia - Won (Survived) *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won (Killed N4) *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Won (Killed N4) *Era 7.2 BD *#Villager, Villager, Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N1 *#Mafia vs Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#Harry Potter Mafia 4 - Lost - Killed N6 *#Harry Potter Mafia 5 - Won - Survived *#Supernatural Investigation Department Mafia - Won - Survived *#Mafia:The Musical! - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 9.1 MM *#The Hazards of Love Mini Mafia - Won - Lynched D1 *#Post Restriction Mafia - lost - Killed N2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia VII - Won - Lynched D2 *#Disney's Descendants Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Pacific Rim Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Psychic Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2 - Lost - RID Killed N4 *#Angel Mafia VI - Won - Killed N3 *#Witch Hunt Mafia - Won - Killed N1 *#The Orville I - Won - Killed N2 *#Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2 - Won - Killed N3 *Era 11.2 BD *#Forgotten District II - Lost, Killed N1 *#Xenoblade Chronicles Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 Baddie 5-10 *Era 5.0 IPB #Twin Kindy Mafia - Lost (First to die - D1) * Era 5.1 MM *#Final Fantasy I Mafia - Won (Survived*) *#Scrubs Mafia - Lost (Died D3) *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Lost (Died D2) * Era 5.2 BD *#Star Trek Mafia - Lost (Died D2) * Era 6.1 MM *#Ice Age Mafia - Lost (Died N1) *#Viking Mafia - Won (Survived) * Era 6.2 BD *#Looney Tunes Mafia - Lost (Died D3) * Era 7.1 MM *#Game Show Mafia - Won (Died D2) * Era 8.1 MM *#Lolcats the 2th - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Monk Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Pokemon Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Won - Lynched D3 *#Glitch Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N4 * Era 9.1 MM *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Killed N4 * Era 11.1 MM *#Elemental Chaos Revived - Won - Survived Indy 6-7 * Era 5.1 MM *#Moogle Mafia - Lost (First to die - N2) *#Christmas Mafia - Lost (Died N3) * Era 5.2 BD *#UN Mafia - Won (MVP) (Survived) *#Tombstone Mafia - Lost (Died D3*) * Era 6.1 MM *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Lost (lynched D2) *#Mafia All Stars - Lost - Died N1 * Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won (Died N3) * Era 7.1 MM *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Won - survived * Era 8.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Recruited N2, Lynched D3 *#Fringe Mafia : War of the Worlds - Won - Survived *#Dying of the Light Mafia 2 - Won - Survived * Era 9.1 MM *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Won - Survived - MVP Other Faction 10-7 * Era 5.1 MM *#Warcraft III Mafia - Won (Orc Faction) (Died N7) * Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II - Lost (Klingon Faction) (Died D3) *#Amber Mafia - Won (Redhead Faction) (MVP) (Survived) *#Blade Mafia - Lost * Era 7.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia II - Lost (Died N2) *#UMM 5.1 - Lost *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Won (Sith) (MVP)(Survived) *#Battle of Wits - Won (Killed N4) * Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - Survived *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Nyan Cat Mafia - Won - Lynched D5 * Era 9.1 MM *#Myth Wars - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Mafia of the Toon City - Won - Killed N1 *#Amber Mafia II - Won - Lynched D1 * Era 11.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia IV - Lost- Killed N4 *#Star Trek Mafia V - Won - Survived *#Amber Mafia III - Won - Survived __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Players Category:Era 5